The development of cellular communication networks permits network subscribers to make and receive calls, send and receive email messages and short message service messages, send and receive faxes, and perform other communication tasks while at a fixed location or while mobile. Thus, a subscriber need not remain at a particular home or business address in order to remain accessible for personal or business communications. For example, a network subscriber can configure a mobile office so that the subscriber can send and receive typical business and personal communications, even while mobile. For example, a realtor can configure an automobile with a fax machine, a laptop computer, a personal digital assistant or handheld computer, and a cellular telephone or other mobile station. As a result, the realtor need not return to an office regularly, increasing her availability for client contact. Other subscribers can take advantage of mobile communications to remain in touch with friends and family, even while traveling.
While mobile communication systems offer numerous advantages, management of necessary contact information can be difficult. Access to a stored customer/contact database is typically unavailable, so that obtaining contact data such as phone numbers and addresses is difficult. Methods and apparatus are needed that permit network subscriber to access and revise contact data while mobile.